


The Object of His Obsession

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay has a new obsession and he's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Object of His Obsession

The Object of His Obsession 

He had the perfect from where he sat in a rundown apartment across the street. He had taken to staking out The Hyperion for moments like this; Lindsay knew it was pathetic but he couldn’t help himself.

Angel was standing in the court yard with Wesley Wyndham Price. Price was talking and waving an arm around and Angel was nodding a thoughtful look crossing his face. Clearly he was having difficulty with whatever it was Price was saying as creases were appearing in his forehead. Angel looked cute when he was confused.

Lindsay wasn’t totally sure when this obsession had started, but it was very slowly taking over his life. He had even on occasion gone against the Senior Partners and helped Angel out. Lindsay snorted at his past actions, he wasn’t quite sure why he bothered, even if he went crawling on his hands and knees Angel wouldn’t trust him, wouldn’t welcome him into the fold, wouldn’t want to even be his friend.

There was so much about Angel that absolutely fascinated him. Angel was like no other man or demon he had ever met. Lindsay felt it was more than just the soul but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was that made Angel so different to anyone else.

Angel was irritatingly confident that everything he did was the right thing and he was always so annoyingly sure of himself that it grated on Lindsay’s nerves. Still, it was something he loved about Angel; Lindsay felt it gave him a certain charisma and an air of indifference that was surprisingly attractive.

He couldn’t help being fascinated and mesmerised by Angel; someone who was supposed to be as good as Lindsay was supposed to be evil. Lindsay wasn’t totally sure that he was evil, he wasn’t good, he wasn’t like Angel but he couldn’t quite decide if he was evil. 

It wasn’t his moral conscience that kept him awake at night or occupied his thoughts, it was Angel. He observed him every chance he got, he tried to take any and every opportunity to speak with Angel even if it was just to exchange insults. 

Was it a love thing? A lust thing? A gay thing? Lindsay honestly didn’t know, no-one else he had ever met be it man, woman or demon had ever had such an impact on his life as Angel had. Maybe it was simply an obsession, although by definition an obsession wasn’t simple and this Angel thing was proving to be no exception. 

Lindsay needed answers, he needed to know why he wanted to punch Angel every time he saw him and yet he didn’t hate him. Whether stalking Angel was going to provide the answers Lindsay didn’t know, but he wanted to be close to Angel and this was the only way for him to do that; he let out a low groan, Angel had reduced him to a good damn peeping Tom!

Lindsay still lifted the binoculars to his eyes and stared holes into the object of his obsession.


End file.
